Pet Play Is Always Fun
by Imneverwritingfanfictionagain
Summary: I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Just really bad porn. And cause I don't know how to write gay porn I made dfab!Yao. Sorry... Okay ship is Japan/Hong Kong/South Korea/Thailand/Macau x China I couldn't add Macau or Thailand to the character list thing! Yeah. Okay. This is my first story that I'll be posting so somebody please punch me.
1. Chapter 1

**Idk what I'm even doing anymore. This is like the first time writing smut that is more than a threesome so...hahahHAAHAHAHAH**

 **Yao - China**

 **Yong (Soo) - Korea**

 **Kiku - Japan**

 **Jia (Long) - Hong Kong**

 **Lian (Dao) - Macau**

 **Kasem - Thailand**

The atmosphere. The atmosphere was highly sensual. Most would have to step outside and fan themselves from it.

Yao lay on the bed, in a rather suggestive pose, and wearing a high black lacy dress. Quite provocative. The collar was low, low enough to expose most of his cleavage. And as if the trim of the dress wasn't high enough, Yao was tugging at it with his pointer, oh so slowly. He was gorgeous. He was blush worthy to the extreme.

Dresses weren't usually Yao's choice of clothing, but for now, it was one exception.

"Well? Hurry up."

The other five Asians, Yong Soo, Kiku, Jia Long. Lian Dao, and Kasem, at the opposite of the bed had different types of entranced expressions, all of them having their cheeks red.

"You know, if none of you are going to come here aru, I'm going to have to do the job myself." Yao stated, impatience settling in his tone, starting to bring his hand to the lower part of his body.

Kiku, knowing that Yao was going to get pissed if nobody made a move, climbs onto the bed with Yao with slight nervousness, and gets on top of him. He leans down to kiss Yao.

Yao, smirking in the kiss, kisses back; allowing entrance for Kiku.

Kiku and Yao's kiss delve deeper into something more passionate...more lustful. Moans start to escape from Yao's lips. His legs start to spread as more moans are released.

Soon later, Yong clambers onto the bed with the two and gets behind Yao. In reply, Yao readjusts his position to make it easier for the dress to slip off.

Yong slightly blushes at Yao's actions, as it's quite the rare sight to see the older one acting in such a provocative manner. But nevertheless, the Korean eagerly starts planting light kisses on Yao's neck, tugging at his dress downwards, making it so Yao's torso is exposed.

Jia Long, stops resisting the temptation and starts taking off his shirt, also entering the scene. He slips his hand into Yao's dress, and completely pulls the garment off.

Kiku, pulling away from the kiss, also takes off his shirt. As does Yong. The Korean soon after undressing his torso, moves his hands to Yao's bosom, rubbing the sensitive skin.

Yao lets out a soft moan at the action, and because the situation was aphrodisiac enough, he became impatient with Lian Dao's and Kasem's hesitation, He takes both of them by the arm and brings them both up to the bed with the others.

Both Lian and Kasem respond to Yao's sudden action by having their cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. However, they both regain composure and start joining in with the fun.

Yao sleazily smirks and removes the eyewear from both of their faces, exposing the rather, lewd eyes that the glasses would always hide.

Kasem, unbuttoning his shirt, advances further towards Yao, grabbing his legs and spreading them out widely. He looks down, then back at Yao, giving off a lewd smile. He then starts rubbing his fingers on Yao's clit, stimulating louder moans from the Chinese man.

Lian, shifts himself to behind Yao and pins Yao down by putting his hands down firmly on the other's.

Yao could feel himself getting more and more excited. However, seeing as how the situation would make him lose control...and oh, how Yao loves being the one in control, pauses the situation.

"W-wait."

All of them stop what they were doing.

"Yes, Yao?" Kiku inquiries.

Yao climbs down from the bed and kneels down to start rummaging underneath the bed.

"You know, I was thinking of a way to make this more... _interesting._ "

Jia's cheeks get a little pink, wondering what Yao would do to make the scene more "interesting."

"...'Interesting?' What are you planning to-"

Everyone's eyes widen.

 _Oh god._

Yao holds onto some dog collars with leashes on one hand, while the other hand holds some accessories, which are dog ears and a tail.

Yong, his face being the reddest, asks, "A-Ah! Hyung, w-what is that?!"

"I don't know aru. What is it?" Yao replies in an obvious humorous sarcastic manner.

The others look down at the objects Yao had brought. Faces red and just plain staring in utter disbelief.

Yao couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. He merely just sat on the bed, knees to his chest, watching in amusement at the other Asians.

After a short while, they eventually comply. Yao brought the items up already. And petplay was always fun. Not that any of them would mention the concept as a conversational topic.

The Chinese man tugged at their leashes. Oh, how fun this will be!

The other five finished putting on the accessories and turned to Yao, red faced.

How adorable.

No, really. They all looked so...so...cute.

Not even remotely sexy. Just cute.

You could see the adoration and endearment on Yao's face at the sight of it.

Yao snapped out of his entrancement. Things would go nowhere if all he did was stare.

He advanced nearer to them. With a cocky look on his face, he stood up and pushed them all down.

" _Down._ "

 **OKAY SO LIKE….I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING AND LIKE YEAH I WILL CONTINUE THIS BUT LIKE I GOTTA GO THINK ABOUT WHAT TO WRITE FOR IT OKAY YEAH PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeez, I'm so bad at smut. Someone help me make it more vivid. Please. And while you're at it, please punch me.**

Yao looked down at the five. He kneeled down and shifted over to Lian, to which Lian responded with a slight tenseness. Yao smirked and straddled Lian's torso, with his vagina near Lian's face.

Lian was most definitely blushing.

Yao tugged at Lian's leash more. "You know what to do," he purred.

Lian felt the warmth in his cheeks grow. He nodded slightly and grabbed Yao's thighs and brought him closer to face and he started to lick the sensitive skin.

Yao moaned as Lian lapped the wetness coming from him. Lian let out a low moan as he licked.

Panting slightly, Yao tugged at Jia's leash, making it so Jia's face and his were touching. Yao hungrily pulled Jia in for a kiss, to which Jia eagerly complies.

Yao's moans that Lian were creating, made it a bit easier for Jia to slip his tongue in Yao's mouth.

In response, Yao released even more muffled moans from his mouth. Each moan getting slightly louder.

Jia cups Yao's cheek with one hand and with the other, he slides it down Yao's body to where the inner thigh, rubbing it; increasing the pleasure stimulation for Yao.

In between moans, Yao jerks at Kiku's leash; bringing the Japanese man near his collarbone. Kiku obliged and started to lick and nibble Yao's neck; occasionally planting a few kisses. Kiku brings a hand to Yao's chest; gently grabbing one of the breasts; getting a moan from the Chinese man.

Kiku then starts to kiss and nibble the skin lower down on Yao's body. Jia pulls away from Yao's and his' kiss, starting to nibble and lick at Yao's ear. Yao shuddered more in delight.

Lian could feel Yao starting to get wetter, and started lapping the juices even faster, causing Yao to quiver and groan further in pleasure.

Yao was starting to feel a tightening, warm feeling in the lower half of his body.

His body started to tremble in ecstasy. His moans were starting to quicken and more vocal.

Kiku, Jia, and Lian, took note of this; and started to quicken their movement; increasing the volume of Yao's moans. All three of them could feel Yao's body getting more and more tense. Yao could feel Lian smirk a bit as he slightly lifted Yao up so he could slip his hand in that area and start to rub Yao's clit at a fast pace.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure occurred to Yao. He could feel the rippling feeling on the lower half of his body. He cried out in pleasure in reaction to this feeling.

Panting loudly, Yao looked down to see Lian licking off the cum from his lips; who was giving a rather provocative message to Yao with his eyes. Yao merely replied with slight blush.

Yao slowly and a bit weakly removed himself from Jia, Lian and Kiku; letting go of their leashes. He shifted himself to the side of the bed, dragging Yong and Kasem with him, and reached out into a drawer adjacent to him and took out a container holding lubricant.

He then dragged himself towards Yong and Kasem; who had been anticipating their turn with the Chinese man.

Still panting he clambers onto Yong and straddles his lap. Positioning himself to a pose that would also makes things easier for Kasem.

Yao hands Kasem the lubricant, to which Kasem obliges by putting a fair quantity of the cold fluid on his fingers. He then slowly puts one digit in Yao's entrance, getting a yelp from the older man. One by one, he has three digits in Yao, scissoring him. Yao starts to tremble once more from the scissoring movements; feeling himself getting wet.

As the scissoring increases, he grabs onto Yong; trying to stifle a few moans. Yong grabs onto Yao's waists, licking his lips. The Korean shifts his face closer to Yao and leans in to kiss him.

Yong starts to suck on Yao's bottom lip needily; to which Yao complies by opening his mouth, allowing entrance for Yong, much to Yong's delight. Yao's moans got louder as Yong slipped his tongue in Yao's mouth. The kiss getting rough and passionate.

Yong grip on Yao's hips gets slightly harder and he starts to grind a bit on Yao, causing moans from both of them. Kasem, still scissoring Yao, leans closer to him and slides his other hand to Yao's pelvic area.

Kasem then starts to kiss and lick Yao's back; receiving a collection of satisfiable noises from Yao. He then pulls out his fingers from Yao and brings himself closer to both Yao and Yong.

Yao pulls away from his and Yong's kiss. He starts to unbutton both Yong's and Kasem's pants and pulls both of their garments down; enough to expose their members. Yao then shifts himself so his lower half is hovering above Yong's cock. Then he pushes himself down on it.

Yao yelps loudly on the feeling. His body starts to quiver and quake with lust. Panting, he meekly adjusts himself so his rear is to Kasem. Yao was shaking. His body was desperate for more.

Kasem grabs onto Yao's hips and starts to slowly insert his member into him. Yao cries out in pleasure in response.

Yao's hips start to move in a rhythm to meet up with both of their thrusts. Both Yong and Kasem gradually go faster with each thrust they make, in return receiving louder, gratifying noises from Yao.

Yong grabs onto Yao's thighs and pulls him down harder; creating more pleasure for Yao. In response, Yao's breath hitches for a second, making his body jolt slightly to Yong's sudden action.

Kasem lifts Yao's chin up with his finger; making it so the two were facing each other and goes down to also retrieve a passionate kiss from Yao. Yong leans towards Yao's bosom and starts to suck on one of his nipples.

Yao reacts by bringing Yong closer to his chest; tugging at his hair, hips moving at a faster pace, and moans becoming more and more erotic and lascivious.

 _Oh god,_ Yao could feel his whole entire body dissolve into pleasure.

The tightening, tempting, lewd feeling was starting to erupt once more in Yao's pelvic area. Yao could feel himself starting to get close.

Suddenly, the lower part of Yao's body jolted in extreme pleasure. He jerked away from Kasem's kiss and grabbed onto the sheets with a firm grip.

Yao let out a loud, wanton cry. Squirming, he started to scream out quite the profanity in Mandarin. Yao was seeing stars. The pleasure was tremendous.

Panting, he looked up at both Kasem and Yong, who were both still very much thrusting into him. He saw that both of them were staring at him, eyes filled with lascivious thoughts. Yao's face slightly flushed. Being stared at like that while being in pure ecstasy was a bit embarrassing.

At least for Yao, that is. ...But then again, he had three other guys watching him. Oh well. Might as well just roll with it.

Suddenly Kasem grabbed Yao's thighs and lifted them up and spread them apart; giving Yong a rather...lewd view of Yao.

Yong flushed a bit at the scenery he was receiving and licked his lips; thrusting harder into Yao, groaning a bit. Yao leaned back towards Kasem; letting out a loud wail.

The Korean bit his lip. He proceeded to thrust further in the moaning mess that straddled him, and eventually reached his climax; groaning a bit.

Kasem could also feel himself getting a bit close as well and just like Yong; also proceeded to ram into Yao harder.

Gradually, Kasem climaxed as well. The room filled with the sounds of erotic moans and skin touching.

Both Yong and Kasem pulled out of Yao, who was in pure sensual bliss. All three of them panting hard. Yao's expression on his face was quite provocative, but blissful. An amorous, dreamy smile plastered on his face.

Yao shifted and collapsed to the head of the bed. With a tired, but happy and eager expression on his face, he looked at all five of the Asians opposite from him; arms open wide, waiting for more.

 **OKAY I'M DONE. Thank you so much for tolerating my really bad smut guys. I promise you that as time passes I will improve. Seriously. This fic is like them pre-tests. Test my ability at the moment, then improve. If you see any spelling or grammar errors, be sure to tell me! I posted these on like the first draft, and I don't really have a beta so... yeah.**


End file.
